Fridays
by ThisLadyWrites
Summary: It started on a Friday night. On a Friday night three months and seven days ago. HUDDY
1. Chapter 1

This one is a two-shot.

Thanks an awful lot to Sheis1963 who was willing to proof read this fanfic as well. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. "House" belongs to David Shore & Co

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fridays<span>**

**Prolog****ue**

He didn't have a clue on how this had happened, why had he let this happen and why had he been okay with it. But somehow, he just wasn't able to inhibit it and when he was honest to himself he wouldn't want it any other way.

It started on a Friday night. On a Friday night three months and seven days ago. She had been standing in front of his door. Her face had been pale and her hair messy.

He had let her in, he'd let her stay and he'd allowed her to sleep on his couch. He had made her breakfast and he had been ok with her coming back again the following Friday.

It had become kind of a rite. Their very own rite.

She brought something to eat and he took care of the DVDs. They sat on the couch, they ate, they watched TV, they talked, they laughed, they argued, they debated and sometimes they just sat there, neither of them talking, just enjoying the peace and the presence of each other.

They didn't have an affair. They didn't sleep with each other, they didn't even kiss. Often their shoulders or their knees touched but that was it. There wasn't more than this light, unintentional and harmless touches.

Both wanted their relationship to stay platonic, not because they were not attracted to each other nor because they couldn't imagine having a real relationship.

It was because they were terrified.

They were terrified that they would screw it up and, unavoidably, end up alone, without each other.

They didn't want to miss the time they spend together anymore. Their evenings were an inherent part of their lives.

Cuddy loved falling asleep on his couch, surrounded by his blankets, his pillows and his unique male sent. She loved eating his pancakes – which, by the way, were the most delicious pancakes she has ever ate – for breakfast and she loved sitting next to him drinking a cup of hot coffee, enjoying his proximity and the silence.

And House's feelings were similar. He couldn't imagine a Friday evening without Cuddy anymore, just as he couldn't imagine a Saturday morning without her.

He never said it out loud, but it was obviously that the time he spent with her meant an awful lot to him.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Chapter<strong>

In an unusual good mood House entered the lobby of the hospital and immediately headed to Cuddy's office, which he entered – as always – without knocking.

"Good morning, sunshine! Did you have a nice night with your battery-operated Brad Pitt?"

Cuddy didn't react to his comment; she didn't even look at him. Instead she just said: "Whatever you want, make it short. I am busy."

She seemed to be tense and tired.

"Stressed?", House asked and plumped down on her couch. His eyes were fixed on her.

"No more than usual. " Finally she looked up from her MacBook. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask you what film I should rent. And please, not another one with George Clooney or Hugh Grant."

She closed her eyes for a brief moment and pressed her lips together. "House… I…", she started to say but House cut her off.

"And I am not tolerating Richard Gere for a second time either."

"House… I can't… I can't come over tonight." Finally! She said it! She had been afraid of this moment all week long. She wanted to tell him about it days ago but somehow she just couldn't.

House tried not to show his disappointment. It wasn't even necessary. Cuddy was well aware that he was pissed and hurt that she wouldn't be there tonight. She knew him well enough to know it.

"OK." He rose up from the couch. "Then I can at least watch a film that I like."

House wanted to leave her office but Cuddy prevented him from doing so by calling his name.

He faced her again.

"I have a date." Cuddy thought he at least deserved to know why she wasn't coming.

KA-BOOM! The bomb had been dropped and it exploded in House' chest.

A date? She had a DATE! He knew that he had no right to be jealous. She deserved finding someone who truly loved her and who was willing to spend the rest of his life with her. But he just couldn't help himself: He didn't want her to go out with another man.

Once again, he was well aware of the fact that he had fallen for her. He was addicted to her. He needed and wanted to have her in his life. He didn't want to share her with any other man.

"And who is the lucky guy?", House asked.

"He's a lawyer. He found my account on this dating site, wrote me an email and asked me out for dinner." She didn't know why she told him that. It was actually none of his business but somehow she just needed to tell him.

"Okay… then have fun with your shyster." He looked one last time in her eyes before he left her office without giving Cuddy the chance to say another word.

* * *

><p>Actually... she should be happy, she should be looking forward to her date but somehow she wasn't. She could do whatever she wanted but she just couldn't stop thinking about House.<p>

She was standing in front of her queen-sized bed. Two of her favorite dresses were outspread on it: The little black one and the green cocktail dress.

She knew that House would prefer the black one. But Daniel wasn't House. He was the opposite of House. He was the Anti-House.

Cuddy sighed. Why did she feel so bad about this? Why did she have such a heavy conscience? And why the hell would she prefer to go to House than going on a date with Daniel?

Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?

She sighed once again and settled for the little black dress.

* * *

><p>"You know that I've been in the hospital for over sixteen hours and that I want to sleep now, right?", Wilson asked as he opened the front door in his pj's.<p>

"And you do know that you look absolutely ridiculous in these pajamas? Did your grandpa leave them to you?" Was House' snarky return.

"Come in." Wilson made a step to the side so House could enter his apartment.

"Do you have beer?"

"Why are you here, House?"

"I thought we both could watch some porn and get drunk together." House went into the kitchen and plopped down on a chair.

"It's Friday, House. Why aren't you at home? Isn't Cuddy coming over to your place?"

"Nope. She is busy making out with a lawyer she met on this stupid dating website."

"She what?"

"She has a date!" House eyes were fixed on his hands.

"… And you don't like the fact that she is on a date?"

"Of course not! This guy could be a moron who likes to screw with single women."

"But I guess he has to be quite a harmless guy. I am sure you already checked out his profile as well as his vita. You wouldn't have let her meet him if he was a moron."

"His favorite movie is `Dirty Dancing`, Wilson. Cuddy doesn't need a man who likes 'Dirty Dancing'."

"What kind of man does she need? Someone like you?"

"I don't know!", House shouted. Wilson thought he had also heard a little bit of desperation in his voice.

"What do you want to hear form me now?"

"Nothing… I just want to get drunk. Give me a beer."

Wilson opened the fridge, took out a bottle of beer and gave it to House.

"I'll go to bed now. Please be quiet and close the door behind you when you leave." Wilson yawned and then disappeared form the kitchen into his bedroom.

**TBC...**

**I would be very happy about reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Thank you so much for all your kind reviews. I am very happy about each of them. :-)

Right now I am trying to write a more chapter fanfic.

I would have loved to add more chapters to this story but when I wrote it a few weeks ago, I thought that I wasn't good enough yet to write a more chapter fanfic in English. But yesterday I decided to just try it.

Anyway: This one is still a two-shot :)

Thanks again to **Sheis1963** who proof read this chapter as well :-)

Enjoy reading chapter two!

* * *

><p><strong>2. Chapter <strong>

Daniel was wonderful. He looked good, very good. He was extremely courteous and funny. Short: He was the man every women dreams of.

And even though she really liked Daniel she couldn't stop thinking about House.

He just didn't seem to want to leave her mind alone.

"Lisa?"

"Hm?" Cuddy tore herself away from her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Daniel reached for her hand.

Cuddy smiled. "Everything is alright… I am just a little bit stressed. There is a lot to do in the hospital and it's not easy for me to get away from it all." It was just half a lie. Her schedule was really full but that was nothing she wasn't used to, nothing that bothered her.

"I can understand. It is also hard for me to push aside my work." His eyes were fixed on her beautiful face. "That is probably a reason why non of mine relationships lasted longer than a year. None of the women I was with understood that I love my work and that it is necessary to take a case home with me every now and then."

"It was similar with my relationships. The ego of all my ex partners couldn't handle the fact that I'm the boss at a hospital and that I earn a few more dollars than they do."

"Those men were idiots."

"I'm not sure if they were idiots, I guess they just weren't the right ones for me."

"And how does the man that wins over your heart has to be?"

Cuddy didn't know why but the question was kinda uncomfortable for her as well as his hand holding hers.

She pulled her hand away from his and tried to answer his question: "He has to be himself… He should be able to make me laugh. He should challenge me and at the same time he should have the ability to calm me down. I want a man who talks with me for hours about all kind of matters of no particular topic just because we enjoy talking to each other…" Cuddy stopped talking and lowered her eyes to her hands.

Suddenly she was aware of the fact that the "someone" she was talking about wasn't just a "someone".

He had a face.

And not just "someone's" face.

The "someone" had House' face.

All of a sudden she asked herself why had she even come here to meet this guy. Why wasn't she sitting on House' couch watching a movie with him and laughing her ass of because something he had said?

Instead she was sitting here with another man - who actually wasn't her type at all. She thought she wanted a friendly, understanding man but these characteristics were boring like hell. She needed someone who argued with her and who challenged her.

"Daniel…" Now she looked up into his eyes. "I think I made a mistake."

"What do you mean?" He seemed a bit confused.

"Fridays I am usually at my friend's place…. I drive over to him, we eat some junk food or Chinese takeout and we watch films together… I love those evenings with him. We have so much fun and I am able to relax and to forget the hospital and everything else I have to worry about."

"You want to tell me that he is able to calm you down and I am not, right?", Daniel stated soberly.

Cuddy nodded.

"That's a pity… I really like you." He forced out a small smile.

"I am sorry."

* * *

><p>Cuddy wanted to pay for their half eaten dinner but Daniel wouldn't let her. He was a real gentleman.<p>

She had apologized again, said goodbye and left the restaurant.

It was not that cold outside but her body soon was covered with goose bumps . She was on her way to her car that was parked in a parking lot opposite to the restaurant, when she suddenly caught sight of HIM.

He was abutting against the wall of the building next to the restaurant. He looked tired.

When he finally recognized her he acted out of character and smiled.

It was just a very small smile. Most of the people wouldn't even have recognized it but Cuddy did and it made her heart beat faster.

Slowly he stepped closer. Now Cuddy started smiling too. "What are you doing here?" she wanted to know.

"Good question. But an even better question is: "What are YOU doing here? Aren't you supposed to hold hands with the online moron? Or did you finally notice that he is a jackass?"

"He is not a jackass… He is actually the exact opposite of a jackass. He is charming, courteous and handsome."

"Then why are you here instead of making out with him when he really is that charming and handsome."

"And courteous." Cuddy added just to annoy House.

"Whatever… Tell me, why are you already leaving the restaurant?"

"Because he wasn't the right guy for me."

They didn't even notice how close they were standing in front of each other.

"And why are** YOU** here, House?", she asked again. This time her voice was a lot gentler and calmer.

He didn't look her in the eyes when he said: "I wanted to ruin your date."

"That's really nice of you." She was sarcastic.

"Yeah… Isn't it?"

"And why did you want to ruin my date?"

He didn't answer. He had a question of his own that he wanted to have an answer to: "Why did you really dump him?"

"House…"

"I just told you why I'm here. It is only fair if you answer my question now."

"OK…"

"So why did you dump him?"

"I already told you: He wasn't the right one for me."

"Haven't you always wanted to have a nice, charming, handsome and courteous husband?"

"I did." She nodded. "But then I noticed that those men are boring."

"Now tell me, why did you want to ruin my date?", Cuddy demanded to know.

"Because I already knew that he is indeed a boring idiot. I just wanted to save you from being bored to death."

"I want the real reason, House." She gave him a light slap on his chest.

"It's Friday! Our film-Friday. Our eat-unhealthy Friday!"

"Are you jealous?" On Cuddy's lips was a smug grin.

"Nope. I just wanted to point out that your supertanker belongs on my couch Friday nights and not into an overpriced restaurant where this stupid moron can grope it."

"You are jealous! " She poked him on the chest. "But you don't have to worry. He didn't grope my ass. He didn't even check out my décolleté. He is a gentleman."

"And an idiot. I would never ever, ever blow the chance to check out your funbags."

"I know" She stepped a little bit closer to him.

"And I would never not grip your ass when I had the chance to do it." To proof his statement he made a step closer to her as well and placed his hand on Cuddy's bottom.

Cuddy didn't shuck his hand off. She didn't even tell him to keep his fingers to himself. All she did was to laying her arm around his neck and starting to caress him there with her fingers.

Before she even knew what she was doing her head was already buried in his chest.

She loved his smell. His unique male sent was just infatuating.

She was so glad that he'd come. It meant a lot to her.

"Can we go home?", she then whispered. Her mouth was just a few inches away from his ear. "My super tanker misses your couch already."

"My couch misses your super taker too."

"Really?"

"Who wouldn't miss such a gigantic ass?"

"Does that mean you missed it too?"

"Not as much as I missed this."

"This?" Cuddy didn't know what he was talking about.

"Our weird conversations."

And once again, he had made Cuddy smile. "I missed our weird conversations too. Daniel is a fan of boring small talk."

House's hand moved from her ass to her smaller back while her hand was still caressing his neck.

An old couple was already looking at them indignantly but neither House nor Cuddy could care less about that.

"Do you think that old witch over there is going to faint if I kiss you now." House pointed at the old lady.

"Let's find it out", was Cuddy's immediate answer.

House grinned and bent down a bit until his lips were barley touching hers.

"I think the witch just entered the restaurant." Cuddy whispered.

"And?"

"We won't see her reaction anymore."

"I don't care." House said before he softly captured her lips.

Without hesitation she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She was feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. It felt wonderful. His kiss was wonderful. Wonderful and breathtaking.

When they broke apart from each other they had a smile on their lips and they were both breathing heavily.

Cuddy's hand caressed his cheek. "Thanks for coming and trying to ruin my date even though I have already managed to do that myself."

"You are very welcome. For you I'd do that at all times." He said, bended down a little and kissed her once more.

**-End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading.<strong>

**Would be happy if you left a review on your way out :)**


End file.
